


The end of Ai

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Death Threat, Family Member Death, Multi, Murder, Psychopath, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Takes place between  vrains episode 110 to 111. It contains 2 deaths. Takes place 3 years before Haru get laid fanfiction. I don't own yugioh vrains and sorry for errors.  Haru is 14 and a human in this fanfic. Aoi is 16 in this fanfic.   warning: If you like Ai, you might not like this fanfic.





	The end of Ai

Ai just defeated pandor and was about to duel Akira and Aoi to get win the key. Ai said with a evil grin " I am going to beat both of you and win Akira's key. I will take over sol tech!". Aoi and Akira said " Ai, you are going too far. You are hurting people. your friends did not want this to happen! They died to protect us. You are disrespecting their wishes. ". Ai screamed " shut up! After I beat you, I will kill both of you in a painful death like what sol tech did to Earth!". Then a voice said " Ai, I can't let you do that! The pain will stop!". Ai heard the footsteps of the person who said that and Ai said " who are you?! I will destory you!. The voice said " You don't know me? you forget so quickly. I was abused by Lightning to do this evil deeds. I was scared and I did not stand up to him. I am going to stand up to you! ". Ai, Akira and Aoi said " could it be...". The person appeared in front of Ai, Akira and Aoi. and all 3 of them said " Haru's alive?!".

The 14 year old Haru said " I survived the rock that landed on me and Bohman, my brother. sadly, He did not survive. I came back as a human when my brother was defeated by playmaker . I knew Bohman wanted me to enjoy life. So that what i did until I heard news of queen being attacked. I knew their was a reason. But I did not know why. I did my research on found out why she was attacked because she is the reason why Earth was killed. That when I found out it was you, Ai. I know you hated sol tech. so I know you was going after them. But you are going too far, Ai. That why you must be stopped!".

Ai started getting mad. Ai yelled " You don't know me! so shut up before I destory you!". Haru said " you are feeling pain, Ai. But you are going too far. you hurted your friend, Roboppi by using him as a pawn like how Lightning used windy and me to get what he want. If you want to revive your friends, I can help bring them back to life expect Lightning. Lightning would ruin everything. Just hand over the key you took from queen to Akira and bring back everyone else you hurted. So We can live in peace.".

Ai screamed "shut up! I will end you in a delete duel! In this duel, the loser(s) die permently! so If I win, you die! If you win, I die! If we have a draw, we both die!". Aoi and Akira screamed " Don't do it, Haru!". Ai snapped his finger and teleported Aoi to him and Ai put a sharp knife on Aoi's neck. " Aoi!" Akira and Haru screamed. Ai said " Don't move you two If Haru don't duel me, she will die by this knife.". Aoi said " Akira and Haru, save yourself.". Akira said with tears " Aoi". Haru said " Let's duel, Ai!" in a mad tone. Ai quickly made a laser pointing at Akira's heart killing Akira before Aoi and Haru could react. " Akira!" Aoi and Haru cried with tears in their eyes. Haru said with a anger tone " Ai, I will send you to your grave!". Ai dropped the knife and grabbed Aoi by the neck and he threw her like a toy. she landed on the floor still alie but knocked out. Ai said " Let's duel now, Haru!". Haru screamed " you will pay for your sins!". Ai said " This is a master duel! Delete duel start!" with a evil and goofy tone. Haru and Ai screamed " Duel!

Ai said " The loser, Haru will go 1st.". Haru said " I may be a loser but this loser gonna stop you!". Ai said " in your dreams, Haru!". Haru said " you will pay for your sins, Ai! since their is no monsters in the main monster zone, I special summon Hydradrive Booster in attack mode. I use it to link summon Coolant Hydradrive in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over!". Ai laughed and said " that's all you got?! My turn, I draw! I play a spell called a ignis's heart! It let me add 2 " Ignister" cards to my deck to my hand.". Haru said "I use Droll & Lock Bird's effect in my hand. I send it to the graveyard. For the rest of this turn, cards cannot be added from either player's Main Deck to the hand.". Ai screamed " I hate you!" while adding his 2 cards to his hand. Ai said " I will destory you, Haru! I play my field spell, Ignister AiLand! ". Haru said " I chain my trap, Trickstar Reincarnation! you banish all the cards in your hand then you would normaly draw cards equaal to the amount banished . However, since I used Droll & Lock Bird this turn, You lose your entire hand and you don't draw any cards!". Ai screamed " That is diry tatic! But I will still win this and destory you. I end my turn." Haru said " My turn, I draw! I play Pot of Desires! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck facedown and I draw 2 cards. since their is no monsters in the main monster zone, I special summon Hydradrive Booster in attack mode. I use it to link summon Coolant Hydradrive in attack mode. Then I play a field spell called Trickstar Light Stage. since it was activated I can add 1 Trickstar card from my deck to my hand. I add Trickstar Candina from my deck to my hand.". Ai was thinking " he gonna use that effect of Candina to show off his dueling and when he does I will win this duel. " Haru said " I summon Trickstar Candina in attack mode. I will not use it's effect!". Ai said " you're crazy not to use that effect!" . Revolver walked in the room and see the duel between Ai and Haru.

Revolver said " Haru, how are you alive?". Haru said with tears " I'll explain later . But eventhough If I beat Ai, I failed my mission.". Revolver saw tears in his eyes and asked " what you mean?". Haru said with tears in his eyes " My mission was make sure Aoi and Akira wuld make it out alive. But Akira is dead and Ai killed him." Revolver's eyes was in shock. Ai said with a evil tone " your sadness is joy to me. It is so fun!". Haru said " I wil send you Ai to your grave! My 1st Coolant Hydradrive attacks you directly.". Ai said " you will pay!" while his lifepoints dropped to 3000. Haru said " My 2nd Coolant Hydradrive attacks you directly!". Ai said " you..." while his lifepoints dropped from 3000 to 2000. Haru said " This is the end of you, Ai! Get ready to pay! Trickstar Candina attacks you directly!". Ai said " Lies! I still have lifepoints" while his lifepoints went down to 2000 to 200. Soulburner, playmaker and Hayami walked in.

Hayami , Soulburner and playmaker said " Haru is alive and dueling Ai?!". Revolver said " yes, the ignis will be no more.". playmaker was crying " It can't be true". Ai said " I still have 200 lifepoints! I am still in the duel. you did the math wrong, Revolver.". Aoi opened her eyes after being knocked out by Ai. Haru said " you're wrong. Trickstar Light Stage has another effect. Each time a "Trickstar" monster I control inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to them. It's time for you for pay for your sins. Ai, This is what you get for killing Akira!". Hayami cried with tears " Akira is dead!" while Ai's lifepoints hit zero and his data was gone forever. "Ai" playmaker and soulburner cried very hard. Haru walk towards Aoi and picked her up off the ground and hugged her while crying very hard over Akira's death. Hayami tryed to say strong but she could not. she was crying like a baby with Revolver trying to calm her down.

Everyone else Ai and Roboppi defeated came back. Blood shepherd said " we did it! we won! who beated Ai?". Spectre looked at Aoi and Haru crying a lot. Spectre said " who gonna take care of Aoi since Akira is not longer with us?". Revolver said " I don't know".

In the end, Aoi and Haru lived together trying to heal together. Eventhough they knew it would take time to heal from this sadness and pain.


End file.
